


I want to scream it to the world (but it comes out a whisper)

by KristiLynn



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Social Media, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Kat realizes coming out isn't as easy as she thought





	I want to scream it to the world (but it comes out a whisper)

Kat wasn’t afraid when she came out. She proudly told her friends, her family, her coworkers without a second thought. In the real world at least. But in terms of the media, social or otherwise, well that was another story. 

She didn’t even realize she was doing it. But when Buzzfeed put out a list titled “Adena has the best friendship (And we’re totally jealous)!” in which Kat was the aforementioned friend. At first she laughed at it and chalked it up to heteronormativity but then she was asked to pick some of her favorite photos from her own personal instagram and she came face to face with the harsh truth. A picture of her birthday flowers read, “Look what Bae sent!” and a selfie she took with Adena when they went to an ASPCA fundraiser had a simple cat emoji. There wasn’t a single post that called Adena her girlfriend.

“Is it weird I don’t call you my girlfriend online?” Kat asked one morning over breakfast. 

“No.” 

“Really? Cause I think it’s kinda weird.”

Adena sighed and sat her coffee cup down. “You assume that coming out stopped the moment you start telling people. It doesn’t. It happens every day, in ways you don’t even realize, and some are easier than others.” She reached over and took Kat’s hand. “It’ll get easier. I promise.”

And it did, but it took a while. She made an effort not to be afraid, to share her feelings and at first that was hard. She was never comfortable with the words she wrote, some she felt were too personal while others weren’t personal enough. Then one day, their first anniversary actually, the words just came out. Here’s to a year,” she wrote “and many more to come. #love”. She had finally found her words.


End file.
